bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Storm dragon meets the Fiery element
" Man, this is very annoying, I've been wondering all around the place to get some food but I have no money toget any." Ryu slightly moaning out loud, Soon after he sees a sign saying " Fight Tournament, winner gets 10000 gold.", "Hmmm, it seems I have no other choice even though I despise fighting in general, for this occasion I will have to raise my fists." Ryu talking to himself. One hour later he got to the tournament grounds, they were handing out free food to all of the participants in the tournament. They were all eating like monsters and when Ryu got in they were all staring and laughing at him because of his lean appearance while everyone their was extremely built. " Oh well it seems all the participants are underestimating me. I guess I'll have to show them in the tournament." " Huh who's that." Ryu saw somebody in the far corner standing all alone in the darkness, Ryu took some food and went off to chat. " Excuse me, who might you be." Ryu asked politely " My name is Yoso Furea my codename is Flare element." He replied quickly and moved away. " Hmmm, he isn't very social I see, well let's see how strong he is once the tournament starts. Tournament Round 1 The tournament had started, they're were many boring wrestle type fights and nobody seemed to follow the ninja code. It was finally Ryu's turn, Ryu went up on stage and there wasn't a very good reaction, when the fighter he faced came out everyone was cheering like mad for him, He was a dark man with a huge build, black hair and dark brown eyes. " Hey you skimpy man, my name is Black crow." He shouted out loud with the crowd with him. " Black crow huh, whatever I don't want to hurt you badly." Ryu replied honestly. " Huh what was that, you, not hurt me badly, hmph don't try to act tough, I'll squash you like an ant." The battle began, Black Crow was racing in on Ryu, but Ryu easily forced him back with a palm strike, Black Crow and the crowd were in huge shock. "So did you say you were going to squash me like an ant, let's see you try." Ryu calmly stated. Black Crow charged at him once again, this time Ryu jumped over and behind him with a flip and incapicated him with one punch and he fell down straight away. " All talk and no show at all, pathetic." Ryu stated at his face and walked off as the match was over. They were many other boring matches as well, time was passing by very slowly as there was nothing to do and then it was Flare element's turn he went on the stage and wanted to quickly get it done and over with. " Im sorry but I will finish this now." Furea stated. He seemingly teleported in front of his opponent and defeated him in one shot. The Tournament Finals After a whole lot of boring wrestle matches as they seemed to be, it was finally the finals. It was a face off between Ryu and Yoso. " Oh so it is you I have to fight in the end. I was actually expecting this." Ryu said directly at him. " Oh really, well I will take care of this quickly." Yoso replied. The mach started, Yoso and Ryu were evenly matched in Taijutsu, the batle was so fast that most of the audience could not see it take place. " Hmmm it seems you are quite strong." Furea commented "Well I thank you for thinking so." Ryu replied. Ryu then did a flip over his head and tried to attack him from above but Yoso was able to easily dodge and counter with a kick, Ryu then countered with his palm. It was then a series of punches, kicks, acrobats and most of it couldn't be seen by the naked eye. Both combatants then moved to the sides of the stage. " Huff, huff, you are very strong." Ryu commented. " Well you're not that bad as well." Yoso replied. The battle then continued it Yoso then took out kunais from his ninja bag and Ryu instantly reacted by throwing shuriken to the oncoming kunais. Then it was a series of relentless assaults from kunais and shurikens, even paper bombs were being used. " Where is his weak spot, huh, that's it, his head, I have to hit his head." Furea quickly charged in to attack his head but Ryu countered with his palm, then Yoso used his second hand, which then hit Ryu on the head and the battle finished with Ryu almost getting knocked out. " Well you were indeed a strong adversary, being able to keep on par with me for so long is no easy feat."Yoso praised Ryu " Thank you, you were no less than I was, I am kind of glad we had this match." Ryu stated. A new ally The tournament had ended and Yoso go the prize money of 10000 gold. " Hey, Ryu was it, here take this gold, I don't need it." Yoso then gave Ryu the prize money. " Huh why would you give me this much gold?" Ryu replied. " You were a good opponent that's why, actually I don't need all this, I only entered because i was bored and there were no interesting fights." " Thank you and do you mind if I join you, as an ally." " No actually it's okay." Yoso took out his notepad and saw something, then wrote something down. " Man I only have three recruits." " Recruits, for what, an organization." " Yeah sort of it's called the Seven Skies." " Seven Skies, meaning it has to have seven people but it only has three, me, you and someone else." " Yeah, I'll show him to you later right now let's get going." " That's fine by me." They both headed off to their base.